The present invention relates to topical foot powders suitable for use on mammalian skin.
Conventional foot powders use a variety of ingredients to provide a desired effect, such as cooling, heating, and preventing perspiration or odor. Ingredients of such compositions have generally included inorganic compounds of aluminum, zinc, and zirconium having an astringent effect upon the skin; substances which prevent irritation of the skin; and anti-microbial compounds. In addition, fragrances and other ingredients may be added.
According to one aspect of the invention, a foot powder includes boric acid powder and sublimed sulfur powder. In a number of embodiments, the foot powder includes about 40% to about 60% by weight of boric acid powder and about 40% to about 60% by weight of sublimed sulfur powder. In other embodiments, the ratio of boric acid powder to sublimed sulfur powder is about 1:1, that is, about 50% by weight of boric acid powder and about 50% by weight of sublimed sulfur powder. The foot powder may be used to treat foot odor and wetness.
According to another aspect, a foot powder includes only boric acid powder and sublimed sulfur powder, for example, at a ratio of about 1:1. These embodiments enjoy the benefit of ease of production and low cost. In addition, the risk of allergic reaction that may have occurred with additional ingredients is eliminated.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from a consideration of the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.